Chapter 139
is the 139th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Gauche, Grey, and Gordon walk out of the base, Rades comments about how they have finally appeared. Gauche asks why the White Night Eye are here, which Rades replies that they decided to attack the Black Bulls base while they were out looking for something. Gauche fires a spell at the White Night Eye, which Sally easily diverts the spell. Sally comments about how she was told not to kill Gauche, while Gauche remembers that his magic does not work again Sally. Gauche then thinks about how they are the only ones to defend the base, since Yami and the other members have left. Sally uses a magic artifact to increase one of Rades's corpses and has it attack. Gordon comments about how the White Night Eye has hurt his friends, and then uses his poison magic to destroy the incoming corpse. Gordon comments about how he will be able to use his magic to the fullest since the corpses are not alive, while Sally comments about how Gordon's poison is intense. Sally attacks with her magic, since her Gel Magic can neutralize Gordon's poison. Grey reveals that she has learned a new spell, and uses the spell to turn Sally's spell from gel to crystal. As Gauche realizes what Grey has done, he uses a spell to destroy Sally's spell. Sally comments about how she is starting to get interested in Grey, which Grey tells her to not look at her. Rades laughs, and comments about how there would not be a point of destroying them if they did not put up a fight. Rades tells Valtos to summon that, which Valtos summons Rades No. 0 Micheal Caesar. Just when Gauche wonders about the corpse, the corpse attacks with two magic types. As Gauche thinks about how that is impossible, Rades reveals that he had put a lot of effort into the corpse which Sally says that she also helped. Rades also reveals that he has made this corpse out of the corpses of two former magic knight captains. The corpse attacks the three with another spell, and Rades says that the three cannot win against his perfect corpses. Rades then has his corpses destroy the Black Bulls base. Gordon thinks about how he was not allowed to have friends because of his family matters and how he was detested because of his magic, while Grey thinks about how she never revealed her true self because she did not have any confidence in herself and how she thought something is wrong with her since no one ever trusted her. Both of them then think about how even though all of that stuff, they both were accepted in the Black Bulls. As Gauche wonders what to do against the corpse, Gordon and Grey tells Gauche to not give up since they will protect their base. As Gauche comments about how both Gordon and Grey can speak loudly, and that he has found something other then Marie he wants to protect. As Rades says that they have guts, but that guts alone will not save them from the reality of their defeat. Suddenly an alarm rings out and a person comes out of the Black Bulls base. Fights *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally Magic and Spells used Equipment used *Special Properties +α: Fortification References Navigation